


Tragic like Petrarch

by Onlybooksandchocolate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, Truth or Dare, but it was fun, geeky love, the author kinda regrets it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlybooksandchocolate/pseuds/Onlybooksandchocolate
Summary: My friends and I played Truth or Dare. I was dared to write a poem about what kind of guy I would like to meet/ boyfriend I would like to have, but it had to be over-the-top like Petrarch wrote. Then I had to post it here.So here it is.





	Tragic like Petrarch

To the hypothetical dude

I would firstly like to say I'm sorry

For I'm sure to inadvertently insult you

Even before you open your perfectly average lips

And if no insults are exchanged

Then I am at wonder at how do we even meet

For I am in every conversation (that involves other humans)

Nervous and weird

Maybe your eyes will look at me kindly for all the geek

If I'm really lucky you will know what the hell I'm talking about

And if the stars align you will know the only correct answer to the question:

How many Star Trek TV shows is there?

And that is how I will know that you are the guy for me

We'll quiz and annoy each other

Insult one another in Romulan

And not even bother

To pretend we don't like both the Prequels and the Sequels

Your shoulder will be just perfect for me too lay my head on

While we watch The Twilight Zone till we're gone

Hopefully the blood circulation in your hands will be better than mine

So that we'll always have an excuse for our hands to be entwined

But to hell with all of that

I know it won't ever happen

For I am in my heart

Just a silly scaredy cat

**Author's Note:**

> Laugh all you want I think this is both too much and not enough.


End file.
